


Katsuki Bakugou and the Temple of Yuuei

by WanderingRomii



Category: Indiana Jones Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute Eri (My Hero Academia), Human Sacrifice, Inspired by Indiana Jones, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRomii/pseuds/WanderingRomii
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou is the most kick-ass adventurer of the decade and he damn well knows it.In 1935, while visiting Shanghai, China on an assignment from his college professors, Izuku Midoriya is soon dragged into escaping from dangerous gangsters alongside reckless explorer Katsuki Bakugou. Travelling together with a little girl named Eri, they are thrown into an adventure that will challenge all three of them once they arrive on the doorstep of the ancient ruins of Yuuei.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21





	1. Shanghai, China

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally had this written down for about a year or so in a Word Document and while being on a break from work, I proof-read and made edits to this after spending my holiday watching all kinds of movies (the Indy franchise too ofc) and got inspired again. 
> 
> Just the idea of Bakugou in this role makes so much chaotic sense. 
> 
> Happy New Year!

_The Ancient City of Yuuei_

_Year Unknown_

Crimson stained the beautiful sparkling white blanket of snow beneath the feet of two men, on either side of a winter-laden meadow. Several bodies from either side lay motionless, some sinking into the frosty depth and dying the floor red.

A figure stood boldly, golden blond hair and taut muscles bulging from his navy blue and cardinal red themed kimono as he kept his grip on his katana. Cyan-blue eyes pierced into his opponent, a tall man with unruly white hair that blended into the wintery surround. His eyes matched the cold bite of the freezing atmosphere as his darkened gaze bored holes into the blond warrior.

"You will never succeed in stopping me, All Might," the man hisses, spitting out the name of his greatest foe with the venom of a deadly viper. "You hear that, _Brother_? You see how many lives have been forfeit because of your pettiness? I will destroy the final holder of your will and put an end to this curse you've placed upon this soul."

Black sparks of power emit from the man, illuminating the manic grin of pure bloodlust in his eyes as he prepares to charge up another blast of energy that this blond-haired nuisance keeps dodging. His lips twist into a nasty smirk as he wills the size of his attack to increase in size, the pine trees violently beginning to shake from the sheer intensity of his power.

The permanently etched-smile falters for a few seconds as he watches in horror at the black energy dancing with red flashes of burning light grow before him. His enemy is smirking across from him, silently goading him to attempt dodging the impact that is about to hit him head-on. 

_Shit, shit, shit,_ the blond male curses to himself as he scans his surroundings. There is nothing around that he can use to deflect the assault, so he opts for his secondary plan; _Think on one's feet!_

_His Master would roll in her grave at this carelessness…_

Sheathing his blade, All Might charges towards his opponent with a guttural bellow, his bare feet burning under the icy blanket.

Surprised, the white-haired male halts his hand movement and leaves himself open to be hit square in the jaw, he is knocked backwards several feet and his blast of power skyrockets into the collection of bamboo thickets and pine trees, leaving a large crater in his wake as it plummets deeper into the forest into it fizzles out into a puff of smoke.

_Lord, please forgive me for destroying such a large piece of your land,_ All Might closes his eyes and bows his head in a silent prayer at the devastating amount of damage caused by that one blast. "I will not let you pass," All Might growls, seizing a clump of frost-covered grass and dirt under his hands. "Your reign of terror over our people ends today, _All for One_."

" _Never,_ " the other man snarls, spitting blood from his mouth from the blond's uppercut. "My existence will continue until _One for All_ is mine again," he points a trembling finger towards All Might, "and it _will_ be mine."

Unsheathing his gleaming blade, All Might rises to his feet and rushes at All for One. He needs to deal the killing blow _now_ before his enemy can recharge his hideous ability. A sudden swipe of his enemy's left hand leaves him frozen in place, an abrupt wave of nausea hits him before an excruciating burning sensation in his stomach-area causes him to fall face-first into the ground. The coppery taste of his own blood rising from his throat and spills from his lips, leaving a thick trail of startling red to the blank canvas of snow beneath him.

There's a tug at the large wound and vomit rises up roughly from his gut to his throat when he feels something dangling from the wound that feels almost like…

_Entrails._

He feels his stomach metaphorically drop.

_Holy shit, was he_ dying _?_

"Not…done… _Never,_ " he croaks, more blood spilling from his mouth as he attempts to crawl towards All for One. The man towers above him like the grim reaper, his face a picture of pure sadistic malice as he extends a hand towards his enemy.

_Please, Master Nana, lend me one final bit of strength…_

"Return my brother's power and I will put an end to that suffering. I will make it so you don't feel pain," he promises, manipulation always being one of his more well-known tactics in these situations. All Might wishes he had the strength to spit at this vile creature as opposed to groaning in agony beneath him like a dying animal.

Instead, he opts to lift his head, soaked with frost and bare his blood-stained teeth at the monster, "Eat _shit,_ " he snarls, feeling the surge of One for All bursting to life within him as he summons as much power as he possibly can. His heart drops at the thought that this desolate winter-land will be his resting place but…

"There are worse places to die, I suppose…" All for One speaks for him, as if he's reading the blond's mind. He lets out a small tsk of disappointment at All Might's stubborn nature when his eyes fall on the pathetic little sparks of yellow dance around his body.

All Might feels the twinge of power, the energy singing the palm of his right hand. Willing himself to get to his feet, he shakily moves his body, All for One takes a few steps back in surprise at the resolve and All Might can _feel_ the amusement emitting from the monster.

"So you still have some fight left in you, hm?" All for One muses with a such a smug expression, All Might wishes he could knock it off his face. "Very well. I will humour you."

_And I'm going to make you suffer the most agonising of deaths_ , goes unsaid but All Might knows just how twisted this vile beast is. He has to end this now.

"I wonder," All Might coughs, his chest burning as he feels more energy surging into his fist. "If you've ever heard these words before?"

"Oh?" All for One lowers his hand slightly, "And what would that be?"

"To go beyond," he growls, " _Plus Ultra_."

"What in the world are you-" a power-fuelled fist halts the villain's speech and he is propelled backwards, the force causing a massive whiplash and sending him crashing face-first into the ground.

All for One's face is buried into the snow, red seeping through and dying the pure white into a morbid shade of red. All Might sinks to the ground, giving in to the tunnel vision around him. Even though he had done his duty to protect his kingdom, it seemed that One for All would be dying with him…

* * *

_Year 1935_

_Shanghai, China_

"I know you're here somewhere," curious and wide emerald orbs scanned over the thick, dusty hardback book covers residing on one of many mahogany bookshelves. Tutting to himself, the young man stretched out his body, relying on the tips of his feet as he reached for a battered looking novel with old Chinese symbols embroidered in faded gold.

Humming thoughtfully, he rummaged around in his duffel bag, snatching up a piece of parchment paper that looked like it had been scrunched up into several different shapes. The symbols were slightly difficult to translate but he had enough time to go over each one with the hope that he'd found the book that would reveal more information on what he was looking for.

About the ancient city of Yuuei, a fascinating set of ruins that was ruled by a line of eight famed warriors who wielded supernatural powers. Any information was _so_ important to Izuku, his parents were descended from a bloodline that tied directly to the once thriving land of Yuuei so maybe…

A woman with a pinched face and wearing her hair in a tight bun hissed in his direction about keeping quiet and he hastily squeaked out a timid apology, his face flushed peony when he realised that he'd been muttering aloud. It was an old family habit, he smiled to himself with a soft but awkward chuckle before tucking the book under his left arm.

_That makes book number three_ , he mentally cheered to himself as he placed them on the counter for the stern-faced librarian to stamp. "Izuku Midoriya," she muttered, writing down the category numbers of each book and then repeating the address details of the hotel he was currently residing at.

"Would you believe I came all the way just to visit this amazing library?" he beamed, waving his arms up at the beautiful cream walls that were decorated with various carvings of historical Chinese figures and mythological beings. The librarian said nothing but did offer him a strained smile before slamming the third book shut and passing it back to him.

"You have seven days to return these or you will be given a fine to pay," she told him, her emotionless tone making it painfully obvious about her lack of interest regarding the luxurious library literature.

With the final book slide into his recently full bag, Izuku practically skipped out of the building and down the marble stone steps with a massive smile plastered across his freckled cheeks. Finding more theories and history on the archaeological masterpiece of the ancient city of Yuuei was just beyond his ever-growing reach…

Good thing his professors hadn't accompanied him on this trip, otherwise he wouldn't have had the opportunity to explore around the city.

In actuality, Izuku had actually arrived in China on an assignment from one of his lecturers, Professor Sorahiko Torino. The entire purpose was to conduct an interview with Kai Chisaki, a young man who had recently moved to Shanghai to fund a medical research centre that focused on studying the properties of blood.

While the findings of Chisaki were rather impressive, if Izuku were totally honest with himself he had very little interest in the medical field. After years of repeatedly breaking his arms while trying to explore places during his childhood, he'd happily avoid any medical centre with the world's longest pole. He was just thankful that he always healed up extremely easy each and every time, something that his parents often found themselves flabbergasted about. Izuku had never understood it either. 

He checked his pocket watch and sighed dramatically, he was supposed to have met this famed Doctor at his medical centre, however, the man had decided at the last minute to change locations to some upper-end club in the centre of the city. From talks with locals and the hotel staff, the club was mainly one where the upper-class tended to frequent.

He thanked the stars he had brought a set of 'fancy' clothes, courtesy of his mother who had gifted them to him on his birthday that had only just recently passed.

Heaving his book-laden bag, he jumped into a cab that was waiting for him and was whisked back to the large upscale hotel he was staying at. After tipping the driver and dragging his luggage along the marble flooring, he made a mental note to write his mother a long letter of thanks once he returned from the interview.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"So you plan to continue your research for another couple of years?" Izuku prodded, scribbling away in his journal while Chisaki sipped at a glass of wine, blood red like his profession.

"Indeed, the human body is truly fascinating," he lamented, golden eyes flickering as he glanced over at the glittery forms of the showgirls performing onstage. "When a person gets severely injured, the correct medicines and treatment almost make our bodies _rewind_ and return to how they once were. Like a stab wound, for example. Or a routine operation."

"Uh, of course," Izuku mumbled. _Weirdo_ , his mind said as the man droned on. Despite the greenette's own opinions of Chisaki, the words he jotted down were full of faux praise for the man sat across from him. He just hoped Professor Torino couldn't detect written sarcasm.

"So, Midoriya, was it?" Chisaki leaned forward, a co-worker on either side following suit as he clasped his hands under his chin. "Tell me what you think of human anatomy."

"Me?" Izuku blinked, unsure of how to answer. He had told Chisaki that he was studying history, so why would he even ask such a question? The white-haired male on Chisaki's left-hand side smirked a little and Izuku's stomach knotted. Was this some kind of private joke between them? Were they waiting for Izuku to embarrass himself with a subject he barely knew anything about?

_Ugh, my head's starting to hurt already._

Mercy came to him, however, in the form of a spiky haired young man who barged past a load of waiters. He was wearing a white shirt with the bowtie hanging loosely under his collar, his trousers were a little crumpled as if he'd been wearing them for the majority of the day. Izuku's eyes drifted over to the lump in the pocket of the young man's blazer and he was promptly shoved aside as the male dragged a chair directly beside where he was currently sat.

"Katsuki Bakugou," Chisaki spoke as if he'd been expecting the blond.

"Kai Chisaki," Katsuki Bakugou responded dryly, immediately slouching in his seat. He cocked an eyebrow at Izuku and twisted his lips into a smug grin, something that made Izuku bristle as he closed his journal with a loud click.

Chisaki's golden gaze moved towards the silk-wrapped item peeking out of Bakugou's pocket, "So it is true? You found Nurhachi?"

Katsuki snatched a drink from a waiter's tray, "You _know_ I did," he answered, sipping the alcoholic beverage. His crimson eyes scowled towards the light-blond muscular man on Chisaki's right-hand side, "But one of your boys tried to take Nurachi," a nod towards the larger male's bandaged hand, "without paying for him."

The large male growled lowly, Izuku froze in his spot while Chisaki barked out a forced laugh, "I think you've just offended Irinaka," he chortled.

"Hah?" Katsuki clenched his teeth together, offering a forced smile of his own, "If that's the case then you offended _me_. I spared his life, didn't I?"

"You little-" Irinaka snarled.

"Patience," Chisaki held out a hand which effectively silenced the fuming man. The white-haired gentleman on the other side stood up, throwing idle threats at Bakugou who shrugged them off like they were nothing to him. " _Kurono,_ " Chisaki's eyes flashed in warning and the man immediately took his seat.

"I see you've got them trained well," Katsuki sniggered while Izuku's mind went into anxious overdrive.

_What are you doing you idiot?_ He mentally screeched. _Don't antagonise them!_

"So the interview?" Izuku squeaked out like a timid mouse and Chisaki looked back over at him, finally acknowledging that he was still sat at their table.

"Oh, of course. We'll wrap that up once Mr. Bakugou gives me what he owes me. Have you been introduced yet? This man is a well-known archaeologist and-"

"I don't owe you _shit_ without what you promised," Bakugou thumped the table with his fist. He turned and sneered in Izuku's direction, "And you can take your introduction and shove it up your-"

"An _archaeologist_?" Izuku's eyes brightened, grabbing hold of his journal with newfound interest. "What do you specialise in? Underwater? The Prehistoric? To be honest, you look more like you'd be more into Field or Historical-based findings," Izuku babbled, his mental timer primed and unleashing on Katsuki's stunned ears.

The fiery blond was beginning to grow irate with this wimpy little nerd's incessant blathering. Did this little twerp not understand that this fuckhead wasn't who the papers made him out to be? Chisaki was a fucking psychopath, so what the actual hell did this kid think he was _doing_? And that nonstop prattling was seriously starting to piss him off... _Holy shit was that a gun?_

Taking matters into his own hands, Bakugou snatched a carving fork from the table and locked Izuku into a headlock. He pressed the sharp tool against Izuku's shirt, effectively silencing the greenette's yelp of panic while tearing two small holes into the fabric waistcoat, "Put the gun away, _asshat_ ," he hissed at Irinaka.

_Did he say gun?_ Izuku's mind began racing.

"Now, I'll say it again," Katsuki whispered, hating having to repeat himself, "give me what you owe me. _Now_."

"Lower it," Chisaki ordered, not wanting to make a massive scene in front of a load of witnesses around them. Not to mention if the little student died, there'd definitely be investigations conducted, something that the yakuza boss did _not_ need. He reached for his wallet and began sifting through notes, only to look up when Izuku yelped again.

"The _diamond_ , Chisaki. As per our agreement."

Izuku watched as Chisaki glared, snatching out a small wrapped parcel and setting it on the table. Bakugou wore a triumphant grin but didn't notice Irinaka slide a drink beside the package, however, the freckled young man did.

"Uh, Mr. Katsuki, sir-"

" _Quiet_ ," the man holding him hostage growled in warning before releasing Izuku and allowing him to slide towards Kurono. Katsuki's eyes lowered towards the drink in front of him and his lips twisted into a lopsided smirk, "To your good health," he announced, lapping at the sweet liquid. Izuku's eyes widened, shoulders relaxing when he realised the blond had just had a small sip.

"So, _Nurhachi_ ," Chisaki emphasised.

"As promised," he plucked the silk-wrapped item from his pocket and slid it across the table. Chisaki immediately seized the package, unwrapping it and beaming at it like a child receiving a gift. All three men began laughing heartily, rattling the jar around with expressions of pure glee on each of their faces.

"Welcome home," Bakugou toasted, knocking back the entire drink while Izuku's heart leapt in his throat.

Chisaki's eyes gleamed the second the last drop ran down the younger male's throat and he set Nurhachi aside, holding out his hand, "Now, I'll be taking that diamond back, Mr. Bakugou."

Katsuki scoffed at Chisaki, "Are you attempting to develop a sense of humour or have I just become hard of hearing?"

Izuku winced at how cutting Katsuki's tone was, how _overconfident_ he was. Was he just foolish or extremely brave?

“I hear you recently found a little street rat roaming around and infecting everything she sees,” Chisaki raised a brow, “while Eri has a knack for surviving anything, you on the other hand? Not so much.”

_Eri?_ Izuku frowned. Who was Eri?

The three men began laughing once again and then Chisaki held up a blue vial. "Know what this is?"

Both Bakugou and Izuku shook their heads.

"Antidote."

"To what?" Izuku dreaded the answer.

Chisaki shook his head, almost fondly as he soaked up the joy at Bakugou's expense, "For the poison you just drank."

Green and red eyes shot towards the glass at record speed and they both had the same echoing thought dash through their minds;

_Shit._


	2. High-Speed Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skirmish breaks out for the antidote and Izuku gets to meet Eri under...chaotic circumstances.

The poison was working. Fast.

Izuku's eyes wandered over to the splodges of red slowly appearing around Bakugou's face as he pulled at his loose collar with the attempt to fan himself down. _Good God, he's struggling to breathe!_

The green-haired young man immediately whipped his head back over to Chisaki and his two companions, Kurono and Irinaka, who were all calmly watching the slow decline of Bakugou's air supply with completely straight faces. As if they were accustomed to watching horrorfic moments like these. Izuku shuddered in his seat, eyes darting around to try and find _something_ to help Bakugou-

"Now _we_ will be taking the antidote," a waiter glared standing at Bakugou's appear and brandishing a pistol that was angled over a drinks tray. Izuku immediately took notice of the waiter's electric blonde hair and deep honey eyes that were glowing with utter contempt for the three men across the table.

"Good service here, dontcha' think?" Bakugou croaked out with his lips curled upward. "Now," he gulped, vision going a little swimmy, "the antidote."

A loud pop rang out, followed by several others as the tables across the dancefloor opened champagne and began cheering loudly. Another pop resonated in closer range but it was too late to realise that it had been the result of Irinaka firing a bullet into the electric-blond's distracted form.

He crumpled to the floor, knees giving out as the tray slipped from his hands and hit the ground with a loud clatter and collection of glass shattering. Bakugou caught him and lowered him safely to his eye level, pushing a silk towel over the blob of scarlet beginning to soak pristine white material.

Izuku covered his mouth in muted horror, face paling as white as a ghost.

"Don't worry, Sparky, I'll get you out of here," Bakugou grunted. The man's actual name was Denki Kaminari but, Bakugou had a knack for nicknaming the companions that he travelled with. This one in particular enjoyed getting his brain fried on a scarily frequent basis.

"Nah, I think it's the end of the line for me, bud," he flashed him a weak grin. "I've followed you on several adventures but to the next life? Looks like I'm going first, Bakugou."

"Kaminari!" Katsuki bellowed, shaking the body as it stilled. He fumbled to his feet, ruby red eyes burning down on the men with as much rage that he could muster. Izuku could feel the animosity burn from where he was sat. _"You will pay for this."_

"That's what they _all_ say," a scoff came from Chisaki while Iranaka began laughing like a manic hyena beside him.

"Looking a bit shaky, there, Mr. Bakugou. Too much to drink?"

Irinaka's wisecracking ended abruptly the second Bakugou snatched a flaming metal skewer from a dining tray parked a small distance away and hurled it directly in his direction. He fired his gun in complete surprise, the ear-piecing bellow alerting everybody in the club who began panicking immediately. The skewer had pierced him through the stomach and right through his own chair as he screamed in agony, the flames scorching his body and face.

Izuku let out a muffled scream at the sight, moving away just in time as Bakugou knocked Kurono clean off his feet and the white-haired male fell from his own seat and landed in a heap on the ground, his own handgun bouncing along the lavish club carpet.

" _Fuck you,_ " Bakugou ground out in Chinese, head pushed up against Chisaki's as the older man growled deeply, fury consuming him as he grabbed the vial and hurled it into the crowd of people that had began fleeing once the gunshots were heard.

" _You_ dare _to touch_ me _?_ " Chisaki seethed, talking in the same language as the angry blond pushed away, stumbling towards the dancefloor where the vial of antidote had hopefully landed.

Izuku picked up his journal and began to wade in-between the fleeing customers and club staff, only for a woman to crash into his shoulder and make him drop his book, paper scattering everywhere as people barged past him.

While Izuku was fighting to avoid been crowd swept, Bakugou crumpled to the ground and began feeling around on the floor. His ears felt like they were underwater, blurry waves of sound crashing against them as he blinked the black dots from his vision.

Kurono came darting towards him, attempting to curbstomp his skull into the ground that would have killed him if Katsuki hadn't moved back. Catching the leg, Katsuki low-blowed the man and shoved him into a table, Kurono rolling across it and soaking his expensive suit with bits of leftover food and abandoned alcohol.

Izuku crawled along the floor, gathering pieces of his trampled and ripped research papers. Shoving them into his satchel, he froze when his shoes tapped a small item that made a small clink as it rolled forward.

Was that...?

He looked up in time to see Bakugou throw Kurono over a table and he immediately picked up the tiny bottle. "Oi, you!" Katsuki screamed, pointing at the greenette. "Don't fucking move!"

Another lackey suddenly made his presence known as he stood in the entrance, beginning to open fire with his machine gun as Bakugou ducked behind a massive silvery gong. Pushing the musical instrument along with him, bullets meeting his makeshift metal shield.

Izuku was cowering on the floor, bullets flying over his green curls as Bakugou's stomach sank and he rolled his eyes in irritation. _You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"Get up!" he hollered, pushing the gong towards the greenette and roughly pulling him to his feet. "That way!" he pointed towards a window and Izuku found himself gulping at the sight of it. Was this man honestly going to try and jump out of the window? Did he not realise how high up they really were?

"You can't be serious! This isn't a good idea-" he cut himself off with a shrill scream as the gong hit the window, glass smashing straight away which granted them a perfect route to escape. Bakugou grabbed the back of Izuku's jacket and threw both of them out window and sent them falling to their undoubtedly demise.

Gravity immediately pulling them back down the earth, Katsuki and Izuku both tore through the double set of awning like it was tissue paper, their hands clinging onto the thin metal rail for dear life as it began to bend under both of their weights. A car pulled up underneath their feet and Izuku took in the cheshire-smile grin plastered over Katsuki's face with a pit of dread once again forming in his stomach.

"Let go, you damn nerd!"

"What?" Izuku paled, there was no doubt about it after everything that had just transpired back in the club. This guy was insane.

"I _said_ ," the fiery male grunted, knocking Izuku's shoulders and throwing off his balance. "Let go!"

And that time, Izuku complied. Not willingly, though.

Then they both fell, straight into the waiting car beneath them. While Izuku gathered his surroundings, Katsuki elbowed him aside and brushed off pieces of stray timber and debris from his jacket.

"Woah," a timid voice spoke from the front of the car and Izuku's eyes comically widened at the little girl with off-white coloured hair gaping back at the two of them. "What a crash landing, are you okay?"

"Enough talk, Eri! Just step on it!"

Well that answered Izuku's earlier "Eri" question back at the table in the club...

"O-Of course Mister Bakugou, you better hold on!"

"Is that a _child_ driving the car?" Izuku cried out in absolute astonishment, feeling himself and Bakugou get thrown back as the child slammed her feet on the pedals and they shot forward. He couldn't help but laugh in utter disbelief, what on earth had his life suddenly become?

Eri swerved the vehicle, narrowly avoiding a set of stalls while the owners threw themselves out of the way of the unstable car. Bakugou immediately put his arm over Izuku's shoulders and the other male tensed, being reminded of Katsuki's earlier brutish behaviour back at the club.

"What're you-" Izuku clenched his teeth as Katsuki's hands began wandering all over him. _First he threatens me with a utensil and now he's trying to cop a feel?_ His emerald eyes flared with anger as he pushed harshly against the blond's roughened palms.

"Antidote, idiot," Bakugou ground out, patting his hand over Izuku's shirt pocket. "Where the fuck is it?"

"Is that really the language you should use around a little girl?" Izuku snarked back, pulling himself away with a small growl. He ripped open his satchel and shoved the vial into Katsuki's chest, muttering darkly under his breath as the blond knocked back the liquid inside. Eri turned her head around and blinked her wide, carmine eyes at the sight of their scuffling, watching as Katsuki tossed the empty vial out of the window with little care.

"Did you make a new friend, Mister Bakugou?" her eyes widened at the bright stream of headlights in the back window. "We've got company, sir!"

"We do?" Izuku stated dumbly as Bakugou elbowed him aside and glowered at the image of Kai Chisaki and a car full of his yakuza minions speeding down the alleys after them. The familiar sound of gunshots echoed around them and Katsuki immediately tore his own gun from his holster, looking forward to putting a few holes in Chisaki's smug ass more than anything.

"DIE!" Bakugou screeched like a madman, firing his own rounds at the windshield of the car chasing them. Izuku covered his ears as his own ears rushed, the sound sparking up a high frequency ringing that made his head throb. He dared to look up at Bakugou's cackling face as he continued shooting holes into the passenger's window and he instantly turned to look back at the car chasing them. Renowned medical professional Kai Chisaki was currently going trigger-happy in the passenger seat of the vehicle behind them while a child no older than _six_ was burning rubber while avoiding bullets flying over her head. Izuku rarely cursed but if they really managed to survive this ordeal then it would be a fucking miracle.

"Please move aside!" Eri called out, waving a hand several times and repeating the phrase at a couple of civilians going about their business, seemingly unfazed by the two approaching cars coming their way. "Sorry, but I warned you," she winced, gripping the wheel and pulling it toward her as the entire vehicle made a sharp, screeching turn. Katsuki got a perfect aim and shot the driver of the pursuing car dead, his head slamming into the wheel as it collided with a massive fruit stall. Yakuza members were thrown off into different directions and Chisaki's head was flung back violently.

_Oh, I hope that hurt like hell you prick_ , Bakugou grinned, shifting himself so that he was seated properly and facing the back of Eri's head. "Nice driving, kiddo!"

"Thank you!" she flushed a little, turning another corner. "This is so much fun!"

" _Fun?_ " Izuku squealed, horrified.

Bakugou clicked the safety back on his firearm and shoved it towards Izuku, "Here, hold this a second," he grunted, shoving himself forward so that his front half was hovering into the passenger seat. The second Izuku's fingers touched the gun, he immediately began juggling it as the hot metal seared his fingertips. With one careless twist of his hand, the gun jumped out of his weakened hold and out of the window with a loud thunk.

Hearing the sound from the front of the car, Bakugou's stomach dropped as he began climbing back into the back of the car, "My gun?" he demanded, voice rising while Izuku rubbed his hands together, "Where's my gun?"

"I just burned myself and would you stop _yelling at me_?" Izuku fumed, his volume growing in loudness as the car suddenly came to an abrupt halt as Eri pulled into Shanghai's airport.

"Ah, Mr. Bakugou!" a man with a British accent and a twirly moustache greeted as the three hastily exited the car. Eri quickly unfasted the blocks of wood tied to her feet and kicked them off, rushing to stand in-between Katsuki and Izuku as the blond pulled the greenette towards a cargo plane. "We were able to secure you a small space but there's a slight inconvenience as you will be travelling with livestock."

" _Livestock?_ " Izuku's heels dug into the ground. "I'm not with these two, I need to get back to my hotel and-"

"Oh would you shut the fuck up, nerd?" Bakugou snarled, roughly pushing Izuku up the boarding ladder. He turned back to the British gentleman and gave him a nod of gratitude, "Thanks, Art. I owe you one."

"Is nobody _listening_ to me?" Izuku protested, feeling Eri tug him into the plane.

Bakugou shook the man's hand, their attention drawn over to Kai Chisaki who had just appeared at the airport entrance, flanked by Kurono and few other suited individuals. Chisaki began spewing out all types of curses in several languages as he pointed a long finger in Bakugou's direction. In turn, Katsuki let out a loud bark of laughter and stuck his middle finger high up into the air, "Go fuck yourself, Chisaki!" he called out before slamming the door of the plane shut.

Chisaki lowered his hand and his lips twitched at the Shie Hassaikai kanji stamped on the door of the plane and he turned towards his smirking minions, Kurono giving his boss a pat on the shoulder.

"Have a _safe trip_ , Mr. Bakugou."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I have a Tumblr](https://wanderingromii.tumblr.com/)


	3. Going Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku and Katsuki both discover neither of them can manoeuvre a plane.
> 
> Time for an emergency Plan B!

They had barely escaped Chisaki's wrath by the skin of their teeth. Katsuki made a mental note to buy Art Weber a bottle of the most luxurious gin he could find to repay the man for his aid in fleeing Shanghai.

"God, what a fucking asshole," Bakugou grumbled to himself as he thought about the Yakuza leader. tossing the crappy suit aside after changing into his usual adventurer-themed set of clothing. Throwing his jacket that consisted of brown quality leather, he exited the plane's restroom and dropped his satchel on the ground.

Still, getting to flip the bird at Chisaki's enraged face was worth the current situation that he and his new companions currently found themselves in.

He held out the satchel for Eri to take before stepping over several crates of livestock to where Izuku was currently pressed up against, "Here," Katsuki grunted, dropping his bundled blazer into Izuku's lap. "Might be worth changing into some new clothes, it's a shitheap in here."

Izuku flushed, emerald eyes darting towards the ajar door of the pilot bay, horrified at Katsuki's rudeness, "They can _hear_ you!"

A snort came from the hot-tempered blond, "And? What the fuck are they going to do? We're on a plan, remember?"

Besides, it wasn't like he was talking out of ass about the state of their ride; the entire layout was absolutely _filthy_ , the floor was covered in animal droppings and rust was forming around the thin metal walls.

"Honestly, what is your _problem_?" Izuku fumed, scowling as Bakugou dusted down a crate and took a seat up against one of the plane windows, ignoring the droplets of condensation running down the side like teardrops as he turned back over to the green-haired cretin.

"I'm _allowing_ you to tag along, so why don't you keep your yap shut before I do it for you," Bakugou glared, his fearless crimson gaze _promising_ that the threat would be carried out.

Izuku, on the other hand, bristled in outrage at this man's rudeness. How dare he- "Tag along?" the greenette fumed, pulling the blazer over his shoulders with a small growl. This lunatic was the reason he was in this situation to begin with! "Ever since I met you back at that club, you've done everything in your power to make me dislike you even more than I did already. You should be impressed with yourself," he finished with a hiss. It honestly took a lot for Izuku to admit to disliking somebody to a great deal, something that seemed to get the desired effect from the temperamental adventurer.

As if on cue, Bakugou's eye twitched irritably and he cocked his head up as Izuku pulled the blazer around his chest like a warm blanket. Was this nerd _challenging_ him right now? "Oh yeah?" he growled in warning, _daring_ this little nerd to keep his attitude problem up.

However, Izuku spun on his heel and marched into the restroom, slamming the door loudly behind him and leaving an awkward silence in his wake. Eri chewed on her lip, glancing over at Bakugou anxiously while the fiery blond tsked and pulled his hat over his head, closing his eyes to the sound of rough turbulence beyond the clouds.

* * *

Snoring, Bakugou turned to the side with a small grumble in the back of his throat. Izuku had huddled up with Eri in the corner for warmth and the two were snuffling softly, completely content despite the loud noises Katsuki was emitting.

_"They're asleep?"_ one of the pilots asked in their mother tongue as the one watching from behind the ragged curtain gave a nod. The two pilots chuckled darkly, sabotaging the controls of the mechanical bird before gathering their equipment and hesitantly stepping over the crates and slumbering passengers.

One of the pilots halted in front of Bakugou and leaned forward, _"Chisaki sends his regards,"_ he whispered before following his partner as they exited the airborne vehicle and dived down into the deep mountains below. A few pieces of frozen rain trailed from the top of the plane all the way down to the open doors, where they flew in and soon found themselves pattering across Izuku's exposed forehead.

The coldness immediately snapped him awake and he shivered at the sudden drop in temperature, rubbing his eyes as he shifted around to move Eri onto the ground without letting her drop roughly. He glanced over at the tattered curtain that concealed the pilots and he hummed in thought, maybe he could possibly convince them to drop him off somewhere where he could contact his professors?

"Um, excuse me," he spoke in a hushed voice, mindful of the other two occupants who were still peacefully sleeping in the background. When silence met him, Izuku sighed and pulled back the curtain, only to freeze on the spot at the sight of two empty chairs and red lights blinking in his face.

_Oh good Lord..._ dread pooled in his stomach as he slowly turned his head, eyes widening at the door of the plane that had been flung open. "No, no, no," this was not happening! Izuku quickly rushed back to Bakugou's side, shaking the other male's shoulder in panic, "Mister, wake up," he pleaded, as Katsuki's head drooped like a dead weight and the greenette was on the verge of tears. "Oh _please_ -"

"You can call him Mister Bakugou," Eri inputted sleepily from the side.

" _Mr. Bakugou_ ," Izuku affirmed, lightly tapping Katsuki's face, heart skipping when the ash-blond finally stirred. Relief was short lived when Katsuki shot Izuku a bloodshot look of _death_.

"What in the-"

"Just come here," Izuku ground his teeth together, yanking Bakugou's half-asleep body upwards and shoving him toward the pilot bay. "No-one is _flying_ the plane."

Paling at the empty seats, the only thing Katsuki could muster was an extremely meek, " _Oh._ "

And Izuku wanted to _throttle_ him.

"Do you know how to fly?" Izuku dared to ask as Bakugou slid into the main pilot seat.

At first, Bakugou was silent before turning to Izuku, "No...Do you?" he responded in a tone that Izuku could only recognise as completely out of character as the blond gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles began to tremble.

_Oh my God_ , Izuku honestly felt like he was about to faint. He was going to die. Accompanied with a six year old and an insane archaeologist with a severe attitude problem...

"How hard can it be?" Bakugou spoke from the front, listing off several features in front of his eyes before slapping the Fuel Reserve button until it turned red. He was Katsuki Bakugou, the famous explorer who feared nothing and always won. If he was going out now, the least he could do was attempt to survive this, even if it killed him. "Eri! Give me a hand a sec!" he hollered, shoving Izuku aside and rushing to the back where the girl was waiting.

The engines were beginning to smoke from outside the windows and Izuku's stomach lurched.

_"Oi!"_

He was going to die in the mountains of who-knows-where.

Would his family even know what happened?

He hugged himself tightly at the thought of them; of his mother patiently waiting for him to return home from a seemingly safe trip.

"Are you even paying attention?!" strong hangs gripped his shoulders and Izuku's focus came back, eyes flashing with anxiety as they connected with Katsuki's burning rubies. "Your name was Deku, right? Hurry up, we need to go _now_."

There was something large and yellow on the ground, Eri was gripping a large piece of it before Bakugou snatched it from her tiny hands. "Eri, hold on tight," he said through clenched teeth, feeling Izuku's arms wrap around his waist and pin the girl to his back. "You good back there?" he yelled over his shoulder and Izuku gave a shout of approval.

_It's now or never..._

With one mighty roar, Katsuki flung himself from the crashing plane and held the yellow plastic out for the force of the air around their falling figures to inflate the emergency raft that would hopefully save their lives. Luck was on their side as he felt inflated plastic brush his kneecaps, ignoring the terrified screams of Eri and Izuku as they plummeted down the massive mountain canyons.

Thankfully for Katsuki's absolute reckless plan, it ended up working roughly the way he wanted, save for the violent bumping up and down against the cliff tops. Relief for their survival was short-lived after the raft skidded off the final clifftop in their sights and they dived down towards a massive set of greenery and water below. 

_We're going to die!_ Izuku screamed internally at himself as the raft sent them diving down towards a large body of water as they grew closer to the bottom. They hit the falls with a loud splash, the fast rapids snatching them up and sending them racing down numerous currents as they dove in and out of the water, soaking them to the bone. Eri let out a small cry of discomfort from being pinned underneath both Katsuki and Izuku as they were flung straight into the shallows of a quiet little stream. However, their makeshift ride grew more pleasant from there on out until the raft came to a complete stop after bumping against a grassy bank and brushing against numerous water reeds. 

"I thought we were goners for sure," Izuku finally allowed himself to sigh out in utter relief, wanting nothing more to just sink against the bank and lie there with no care in the world.

_Alas..._

"What's the matter, Deku?" Bakugou's obnoxious voice cackled from the side. "First ever crash? You need to get out and _live_ more!"

_Oh, I hate him._

Izuku glared at the smug expression that the blond was wearing at his expense and wanted nothing more than to march over and smack it clean off of Bakugou's face.

_I really,_ really _hate him._

"Oh and that reminds me," Izuku shoved Bakugou in the ribs, the movement causing small ripples to form in the water. "My name is _Izuku_. Learn some manners and perhaps people would like to be around you more."


	4. Yuuei Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio are brought to the remains of a village where they happen upon a new revelation...

Izuku felt like bursting into tears. His research papers were sodden due to their little shortcut through along the fierce water rapids and he was certain that Katsuki Bakugou had no clue where they were.

He leaned back against the thick rubbery texture of the raft, his drenched curls sticking to the yellow material like water weed. His inner turmoil was short-lived when his eyes drifted upward and he realised a petit elderly woman was staring down at them.

Understandably, Izuku's entire body jerked in shock and fright, alerting both Bakugou and Eri to the woman's appearance. Bakugou's intense ruby gaze glowered up at the woman, silently wondering whether or not he needed to reach for one of his weapons.

"It seems you've come from a great distance," she nodded towards the massive mountains in the far distance, her eyes soft and welcoming. "We shall get your clothes and belongings dry back at my village."

"T-That's not necessary-" Izuku stammered out, only for Bakugou to climb forward and roll out of the raft and onto the grassy bank.

"We'd be grateful for your help," Bakugou's voice cut loudly over Izuku's own as he shot a small warning glance at both Eri and Izuku.

The woman positively shined, tapping her cane lightly on the dry dirt, "Please, follow me," she beckoned with one hand, using the other to hobble along the tall grass with her cane.

"Please, follow me," she beckoned with one hand, using the other to hobble along the tall grass with her cane. Bakugou reached down and yanked the other two occupants onto land, throwing their rucksacks and other belongings over his own head and allowing Izuku and Eri to attempt to catch them.

Izuku yelped, getting a face full of sopping wet luggage that smacked him harshly in the side of the face. He arched his back up in indignance when he heard Bakugou holler out to him;

"Move your ass, Deku!"

_If I ever get stuck on a raft with_ him _again, I'm throwing him overboard!_ Izuku thought with a glare as he stomped after Bakugou and Eri. 

After about fifteen minutes of walking in silence, the elderly woman lead the trio towards the entrance of an extremely run-down looking village. Izuku froze in his tracks, pulling Eri back as their new tour guide continued towards the crooked wooden sign.

"Yuuei Village," Izuku translated from the old carvings, squinting slightly in confusion. There was a village with the same name as the old ruins?

There had been nothing like that in the records... 

"Come on, it's fine," Bakugou beckoned to them with a wave of his hand, the soaked sleeve of his jacket hanging limply over his wrist. Izuku and Eri glanced at each other before Eri timidly stepped forward first, trusting Bakugou's judgement.

Her curiosity turned to fear when large groups of people began rushing towards them, some reaching down at her and pulling gently at her wet clothes. She let out a small squeal of shock when she felt somebody wrap an arm around her waist and lift her from the ground, instantly relaxing when she recognised the diamond-formation of freckles on Izuku's face.

"Inside here," the woman called out, waving towards an old-looking brick house that had a large crater-sized hole where a wall should have been. Within seconds, the group of villagers watched as Izuku, Eri and Bakugou were ushered inside the old building and lead to the floor where old tatami mats cushioned their bodies.

Towels were thrown over their shoulders and a fire was lit in the stone fireplace, while two younger-looking men stepped into view. One of the men had raven-haired long hair hanging limply over his face while the other had a friendlier expression and the brightest canary-yellow hair Izuku had ever seen.

"We welcome you three travellers to our humble village," the elderly woman greeted, allowing the two men to help her into a wooden chair beside the firepit. "My name is Chiyo Shuzenji, the Village Healer and Elder. It is a pleasure to meet you...?"

"Bakugou," the fiery young man answered. "Katsuki Bakugou."

"Izuku Midoriya," the greenette whispered, ducking his head respectfully at the three villagers.

"And this little ankle-biter is Eri," Bakugou spoke for the young girl, ruffling a roughened hand through her long hair. "I was hoping you could perhaps aid us in

"Well that would be possible, however, I believe fate has a different route for yourself and your companions," another voice spoke up as a slender, tall man with dark green hair stepped through the rubble and pushed a few strands of loose blond streaks away from his eyes. "I foresee that you will stop at the Yuuei Ruins, the home of our descendants and meet with the Temple Guard."

Izuku gaped at the tall individual's face, if he looked at him from a certain angle...It almost looked as if his eyes were glowing a deep violet hue. He rubbed at his own eyes, was that even humanely possible?

_Hang on, he mentioned the ruins!_ Izuku sat up, suddenly more interested in the man's words of supposed wisdom. 

"Uhh," Bakugou cocked a brow up at the stranger, "and _you_ are...?"

"Mirai Sasaki, our Village Seer," Chiyo introduced, lifting a palm towards him. "Come, Sasaki, tell us more."

"Yes, milady," he came forward and knelt in front of her, bowing his head. "The travellers will find out the cause of the darkness haunting over our lands. The darkness that came to our village were despicable villains who arrived and ransacked it, killing many innocent lives just to take the sacred stone from our home."

"Sacred stone?" Izuku whispered, turning to Eri who gave a small shrug. Bakugou, however, leaned forward with a sudden intense look in his eyes.

"Show me."

The woman stood from her chair, waving off the two men who held out their hands to her. Reluctantly, they backed off and she carefully exited the hut with Bakugou following close behind.

"Do you think the darkness is something really bad?" Eri asked with a whisper, allowing Izuku to carry her outside to where Chiyo lead them.

"I don't know, Eri," he adjusted the girl on his hip as they came to a stop in front of a large boulder carved into an altar. He gave her a small grin, "but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"So this is where your stone was kept?" Bakugou brushed a hand over the rocky surface and then rubbed his hands together in a circle motion. "Was the stone clear? Almost like glass or a clear crystal?"

"Yes!" Chiyo perked up. "You have heard of it?"

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd put all my money on this 'Sacred stone' being the-"

" _One for All_ ," Izuku piped up, everybody suddenly falling silent while Bakugou clicked his jaw shut and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Izuku pointed at the symbols carved above the altar, "The text; it says _One for All_."

Why did that sound so familiar?

He was certain he'd heard of it before but he couldn't put his finger on where...

Chiyo and Mirai exchanged glances, suddenly looking alarmed. Mirai cleared his throat, combing back more loose strands from his face, "And how would _you_ know that?" he challenged.

A lump suddenly formed in Izuku's throat when his eyes drifted around the entire crowd of people and they were all staring at him like he'd just sprouted another head. "Uh..." he began, mentally cringing at how stupid he sounded. "I can read what it says?"

A realisation suddenly hit him like a bag full of heavy bricks and emerald orbs widened, "Can...Can you not?"

Mirai opened his mouth to answer, only for Chiyo to silence him with her hand, "No, young traveller. Nobody can read it, they are ancient symbols."

_Huh, go figure._

"We'll get back to _that_ later," Bakugou emphasised, glaring over at Izuku before tapping Chiyo on the shoulder, much to Mirai's chagrin. "These villains took nothing else?"

A few murmurs and wails emitted from the crowd and Chiyo gently seized the adventurer's sleeve, "Once the stone was taken, our rivers turned to sand and our crops died out. However, something more sacred was stolen from us all," her eyes shone with a sudden sombreness. "They took our children. _All_ of them."


	5. To the Temple of Yuuei!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou, Izuku and Eri leave Yuuei Village after a young boy appears the night prior...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little head's up, this chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones... I just want to get into the main part of the story without adding "filler" if you get me... 
> 
> Also, big thank you for the kudos and support, I truly appreciate it!

The sun was setting over the village of Yuuei, filling the sky with bursts of blue, lilac and orange shades of colour akin to oil pastels blending together to create a beautiful picture.

A small, frail child limped through the village, stumbling over the dry grass and uprooted plants as he forced his weak legs to keep moving. His chest burned with each rattled breath he took as he collapsed to the ground with a cry, digging his fingernails into the dried muddy ground.

For a moment, he let out a weakened wail, only to be silenced when a gentle hand touched his back and he stared up at wide, concerned emerald eyes. He shakily handed Izuku a crumpled rag, his own eyes welling up as they met Izuku's once more.

"T-Temple... _Evil_ ," the boy whimpered before his body went completely limp and Izuku immediately yelled out to the village for aid. Within a short couple of minutes, locals rushed to Izuku's side, a woman barging forward with a tearful gasp as she dropped to her knees beside the boy.

"Kota!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around the thin shoulders and beginning to sob into his spiky raven locks. "My dear nephew...You're alive!"

"Bring him to Elder Chiyo!" a male villager called out from the background.

The boy, Kota, weakly groaned and opened his eyes for a few seconds before allowing his exhaustion and weakness to overtake his own will. 

* * *

_Later on that evening..._

Katsuki propped himself up against a boulder, his body concealed by the tall grass of the nearby water banks. The sounds of nature were somewhat soothing, crickets rearing to life under the silver moon that beamed down from the dark lavender sky.

Sharp eyes ran along the patterns of the clothe, ancient symbols and two male figures standing together as if they were opposing one another. Deku had been the one who'd handed him the material after Katsuki and Eri had come running to see what the commotion was about. The little wimp had then followed the old bat into one of the village shacks while a sobbing woman carried an unconscious kid in her arms.

Missing children, mysterious sacred jewels and now a singular child who had sprung up out of nowhere... Katsuki leaned back against the boulder with a huff. He had a feeling this trip was proving to be more trouble than he wanted...

"Mister Bakugou!"

The small cry and the sound of hurried feet alerted the adventurer to his young companion, Eri, who was currently climbing up the bank to him.

"Hey, kiddo. What's been happening?" wincing slightly, he hoped he hadn't sound as gruff as he currently was feeling. 

"Little boy," Eri panted, seemingly unfazed either way, "his name is Kota. He escaped the evil temple many days ago. Lots and lots of children are still there," she clamped her hands on her knees and moved to sit down. "What are you going to do _now_ , Mister Bakugou?"

Katsuki looked out to the gentle ripples of the stream below them, tightening his hold on the clothe before twisting his lips upwards, "I think that this stolen 'sacred' stone may be the key to the Temple of Yuuei."

Eri had mentioned a supposed evil temple too, so Katsuki wagered that he was right on the money with this theory.

"Temple of Yuuei?" the girl questioned, blinking up at the young man.

"Fortune and glory, kiddo," he grinned, slapping Eri on the shoulder. "Fortune and glory."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"For God's sake, Deku have you seriously never been on a fucking horse before?" Katsuki bellowed across the field as Izuku was still struggling to climb aboard the mare that Chiyo and her villagers had brought them.

Eri and her little pony, Apple, were trotting along perfectly behind Katsuki and his own horse, whom he had secretly christened King Explosion Murder, so why the hell was he finding it so difficult?

"As a matter of fact," Izuku ground his teeth together, blushing furiously as Mirai gave him a hard shove which resulted in the green-haired male flailing over the horse's back, "I haven't. So keep your remarks to yourself and let me concentrate!"

Katsuki snorted in response, tugging his horse's reigns to halt the creature's movements as Izuku finally climbed aboard the mare with a flushed face and a furious look in his eyes that was probably directed at Bakugou. Not that the adventurer cared or anything.

Besides how much concentration was needed to mount a fucking horse?

He was tempted to slow clap at Izuku's achievement the second the greenette righted himself and settled on the mare's saddle with an indignant huff.

"Ha! Congrats, Deku, you finally managed to do something useful!" the blond cackled at the other male, who immediately began shouting back at him. Ignoring Izuku and shooting Eri a look which made her giggle, he flicked his own reigns and set off to the cheers of the villagers.

"Follow them, boy!" Eri commanded to her pony, who whinnied and galloped after Bakugou and his own trusty steed. She gave a laugh of pure joy, feeling the breeze sail through her choppy locks as she threw her arms around Apple. Now, if only Mister Bakugou would allow her to keep him...

From the altar back in the centre of Yuuei village, Chiyo watched the three depart on their journey to the Ruins with her hands clasped together, muttering a few words of blessing she closed her eyes and felt the comforting soft gust of wind against her face like a welcoming caress. 

_Please protect these three on their travels and grant them safety along the way..._

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr](https://wanderingromii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
